


let me love you [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Series: everything is going to be okay [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Jaewon's eyes go wide and bright, the familiar love of music Dongho sees in the mirror filling them.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D. Min
Series: everything is going to be okay [PODFIC] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752517
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	let me love you [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_was_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let me love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388403) by [i_was_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human). 



[let me love you](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kzwKtqB1GqvZ-RWIWQgp00mMdolHMVSY/view?usp=sharing) 04:02

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, and have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
